Possessed
by Dark Angel Bakura
Summary: After narrowly defeating Rando, Yusuke and Kurama are assigned to steal the Kansei no Tachi, a mysterious necklace that controls people by their demonic energy. Just when Yusuke and Kurama think they are safe, the necklace turns them against each other. 3rd person POV, non-yaoi, rated T for violence. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little plot bunny that mugged me during the Dark Tournament saga. It gets kinda graphic in the middle. Just talk of blood and fun stuff like that. If you're okay with that, fine. If not, Caveat Emptor. **

** Also, MAJOR SPOILERS CONTAINED. If you have not seen the arc after Sensui's (Fourth season, Three Kings Arc) there are COMPLETE AND UTTER SPOILERS. Again, Caveat Emptor.**

* * *

Kurama looked up as a bell chimed. "Attention students. The school will be closing in five minutes. Please vacate the premises by then." A quick look around the school library showed the boy that the secretary was likely talking to him. He got to his feet with a wry grin and gripped his backpack in a strong hand.

Kurama whistled a little tune as he walked out of the school gates. He looked up at the sky, only now noticing how dark it had gotten. He had to run to the hospital where his mother was being kept for the mandatory period of observation before it got too dark. He knew that his mother was recovered, but he just felt so much better when he was around her.

Unfortunately, the doctors didn't share in his surety. To them, every cough was the disease returning, every sneeze was a full-on virus, and every time she didn't finish her meals, she was getting sicker. Shiori barely said hello, how was your day? before telling him to go home before it got too dark.

Kurama sighed, a pleasant smile breaking on his lips. After defeating (read: betraying) Hiei, it was nice to sit in a comfortable chair and listen to his mother's smooth, melodic voice. It tempted him to sleep, to relax, or to simply slow down. "Shuichi?" Kurama was pulled out of his thoughts. "Yes mother?" "You should really get going. I'm not going to die if you leave me for a day or two." She teased, fondling his hair. Kurama stood up and shifted his grip on his backpack. "Good bye mother." How wonderful it was to say that phrase and hear more than the faint beeping and hissing of hospital machines.

* * *

BRR-RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG! Kurama groaned and peeled a bleary eye open. Who was calling this late at night? Undoubtedly some telemarketer from some other side of the world didn't realize that the area code he was dialing was in Japan. He was preparing to ignore the following message when a very loud and rather familiar voice broke the silence. "YO! Kurama! Yusuke here!" Kurama winced, wondering how Yusuke had gotten his number and how the boy had forgotten that in his normal life he was called "Shuichi". He would have to delete that message later.

Kurama scrabbled for the phone as Yusuke kept talking about something. "Hello?" Kurama held the phone to his ear, nearly holding it upside down. "Oh, hey Kurama! Sorry, where you sleeping?" Kurama gave a low chuckle. "A little late for that." He said, perhaps a bit too shortly. But Yusuke didn't seem to recognize the snark. "Yeah. Apparently, Spirit World runs on different time zones than Japan. Koenma just called and demanded you and I meet Botan. By the way, did you know that you can call people from the Spirit World? I wonder if that's considered long distance…" Yusuke trailed off thoughtfully.

Kurama rolled his eyes with a slight smile. Leave it to Yusuke to drag him out of his nice warm bed at two in the morning and still put a smile on his face. "I'll be over in a while. Where shall we meet?" "I'm meeting Botan at a pizzeria along Mochiko block. You know the one?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded, then realized that Yusuke couldn't see him. "Yes. I'll be there in an hour or so."

Yusuke didn't even bother to say goodbye as he hung up abruptly. Resisting the urge to lie back down and sleep, Kurama heaved himself to his feet and slid the phone back into its dock. "Now what clean outfits do I have?" Kurama muttered to himself. He passed over his stiff-necked uniform in favor of a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He topped it all off with a jacket and slid his wallet into his back pocket. No doubt Yusuke wouldn't think far enough ahead to consider bringing money, and he was too much of a gentleman to let Botan pick up the tab for Yusuke's voracious appetite.

* * *

An hour long walk-jog later, Kurama slid into the booth next to Botan. "Where is Yusuke?" He asked, glancing around. Although the pizzeria was open twenty four-seven, very few people inhabited it at the wee hours of the night. "He apparently got distracted by a video game. He should be here any-" "Yo! Boton, Kurama!" Yusuke Urameshi slammed through the door, sliding in the seat across from Botan and Kurama. "So Botan, what's the deal? Why did Lord Diaper call us here?" Botan flinched slightly at Yusuke's nickname for the Ruler of All Existence, but pressed forward valiantly. "Lord Koenma wished you to steal the Kansei no Tachi." Botan took a scroll from one sleeve and started spreading it out. "The what?" Yusuke asked.

"The Kansei no Tachi." Botan repeated, pointing to the figure illustrated on the scroll. It was a necklace designed in the shape of a sword. Kurama's sharp mind noticed it had the style and make of those belonging to the nobles of Europe's Medieval Ages. Around the sword were entwined two eastern dragons, wrapped around the blade and each other, coming to fan out on either side of the hilt. From the hilt's center sparkled a single crystal.

"And you say we must steal it? From where?" Kurama asked in a low voice, tracing the outline of the necklace with a deft finger. Botan noticed Kurama's secrecy and lowered her own voice. "That's where you come in. We recently discovered that many of our long ago recovered items have been disappearing. Nothing spectacular. A sword here, a jewel there. Definitely nothing our soldiers can't handle.

"Until now." Kurama said pointedly. It was an old trick, stealing small items to get a feel for the place's security. He himself had done it many times. "Until now." Botan confirmed, rerolling the scroll and putting it back in her sleeve. "The Spirit World has strict orders not to interfere with any of the going-ons of Demon City, so this is going to be a hush-hush mission. You didn't hear this from me. Or anyone else from Spirit World for that matter. And if you get captured… Well…don't."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to follow it." Yusuke said sarcastically. "Well, there is a first time for everything." Kurama said lazily, grinning at Yusuke. Botan covered a giggle. Yusuke grabbed a fistful of Kurama's shirt. "Take that back, pretty boy!" Yusuke yelled, but the look on his face told Kurama that he was only joking. "Yusuke!" Botan scolded, snapping him of the top of the head with the scroll. "If Demon City finds out that we sent people here on "business", they will insist on the same. We are already having trouble keeping the Saint Beasts within their walls. The last thing you need is another mission…" Botan stood up and hurried away. "Koenma needs me. I'd suggest that you complete this mission as soon as you can." With that, she disappeared through the door and into the night.

"So, Kurama, you're the genius. Please explain." Yusuke laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back. Kurama rubbed his head. "I don't remember much. It was a sword found and owned by a powerful demon named Kansei. He was taken out by a large group of priestesses and psychics, but it turns out that the sword was the real evil, since it was forged in a dragon's breath and had its own consciousness. The only remaining psychic sealed the sword's power away with the use of wards, which, I assume, is where the dragons come from. The sealing isn't complete, but it cannot latch into someone's spiritual energy as it can with their demonic energy and control their will."

Yusuke whistled. "You know, when _I_ don't remember much, I don't remember anything. When _you_ don't remember much, you're like a walking encyclopedia." He grumbled to himself. "And that thing can control our minds? Isn't that a touch dangerous?" Kurama nodded. "'Our' being a subjective term, of course. I am the only one in danger of being possessed. I still harbor demonic energy, although it is well hidden. You have no trace of demonic energy, so you will be safe. Unless you have an ancestor you're not telling me about…" Kurama said in mock suspicion. "Nope!" Yusuke said, unlacing his fingers and slamming them down on the table. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Do you have money?"

* * *

Yusuke's head swung in a slow arc, taking in the sight of the abandoned parking garage. Meanwhile, Kurama slid his hair behind his ear and closed his eyes. "What are you-" Yusuke started, but Kurama cut him off, slamming a hand over the boy's mouth without even opening an eye. A minute later, Kurama's fingers found purchase on a hidden door and he peeled it and his eyes open. "Where does that lead?" Yusuke asked before the greenish haze filtered through to Earth. "Hurry through, hurry though." Kurama muttered, ushering the Spirit Detective through the door before shutting it behind himself.

"So this is Demon City. Very nice. What do we do now?" Yusuke tried to shove his hands in his pockets, only to realize his pajamas had none to offer. He settled for crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the giant castle looming over them. "Is that the castle we need to infiltrate?" Kurama glanced at it and shook his head with a wry grin. "No, and hope you never have to. That's the castle of the Saint Beasts. But the rest of Demon City isn't so imposing. It's just like a demonic Earth. Just don't be surprised by our appearances." Kurama smirked, motioning for Yusuke to follow him.

There was something different in the way that Kurama looked and acted. Perhaps it was the late night, or perhaps his demon blood was stirring. Whatever the case, Yusuke followed in silence. The two of them stuck to the shadows, halting at the first sight of movement. At last they came to their destination: a smaller castle than the one they had saw on their arrival.

Kurama trailed a hand along the thin ivy growing along the side of the dilapidated wall. "This should work." He muttered to no one in particular. He transformed the ivy into a similar plant with thicker, tougher roots that was more suited for climbing and led the way to the top of the roof. "I can see why Pacifier Breath wanted to have you tag along." Yusuke whispered.

On the castle's peaked steeple, Kurama stopped for a quick breather. According to the maps that Botan had provided, the room where the necklace was being held was being held was right below them. He pressed his hands together pensively as Yusuke huffed to the top beside him. "That was the best and worst workout of my life." He groaned, rubbing sore muscles. "Quiet." Kurama hissed. "Demons hear better than humans." Yusuke shrugged, mouthing, "oops."

Kurama padded over to the window inlaid into the bottom of the steeple. It was small, just meant to let the light through and little else. Kurama could probably squeeze through with his thin physique, but Yusuke's broad shoulders wouldn't allow him to get in. If only Hiei was here. He could zip in and get out within a few seconds. And he could fit perfectly. Kurama chuckled at the thought of Hiei overhearing that thought. Suppressing the thought, Kurama pulled an ivy vine off the edge of the castle and encouraged it to grow.

He handed one end to Yusuke, motioning for him to hold tight and when Kurama pulled twice to gently pull him back. Then he trailed the vine around his legs and chest before slowly climbing through the window. The vine grew slowly and deliberately, lowering him inch by inch into a high-ceilinged room swarming with guards. A guard was posted at every entrance and exit, as well as a group standing with their backs to the beautiful prize. Kurama tsked to himself. This was going to be too easy.

With the fluidity that came from millenniums of practice, Kurama used one of the offshoots of the vine to tie back his long hair, while he slowly inched the other towards the pedestal. It was like that human game, Barrel of Monkeys. He was always good at that game. It was a test of dexterity and cleverness, two of his strongest points. Within a few seconds, the vine was wrapped around the necklace and on its ever-so-slow ascent to where Yusuke was waiting. A single bead of sweat ran down his cheek and he wiped it away carefully. A single hasty move and-

"AACHOOOO!" A loud sneeze echoed around the vaulted ceiling, followed by a well-placed expletive. Kurama winced as dozens of guards in the hall swung their heads up, focusing on the redheaded thief. Kurama hissed and tugged on the vine, and the same time, ordering it grow shorter quickly. There was a whistle as an arrow flew by Kurama's ear, knocking aside some of his hair. A second arrow grazed his cheek, and a third caught the edge of his jacket sleeve before he hastily slid out the window. Yusuke shot an apologetic look as he slipped the necklace around his neck, having no pockets to put it in. The last of the vine unwrapped itself from Kurama's body as the pair escaped, ducking and weaving through the streets of Demon City.

Kurama shoved Yusuke through the door back to the human world and leapt through it himself, kicking it closed. "Well that was close." Kurama said, brushing his clothes off. "You're telling me. Are you okay?" Kurama wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "I'll be fine. You can give that to Botan on your own, I presume?" Kurama asked as he and Yusuke walked out of the parking lot and along the trail that lead right next to it. Yusuke nodded.

Kurama was about to take his leave when a figure with considerable spirit energy appeared from around the bend. Kurama gripped Yusuke's arm warningly before reaching into his hair an drawing out the rose seed that quickly grew into a rose in full bloom. To Kurama's surprise, Yusuke relaxed, and a giant grin broke over his face. "Hey Kuwabara! Haven't beaten you up in a while. Are you here to fix that?" The tall and broad boy, about three or four inches taller than Kurama growled, jogging closer. "I could beat you alone. Tell your little posse to but away the rose and fight like a man!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. The orange-haired boy was obviously well-muscled and extremely strong, but he was a few tails short of a nine-tailed fox. "My name is Shuichi Minamino, but you may call me Kurama." Kurama said with a bow. "I am not here to fight. I can't say the same thing for Yusuke, unfortunately." Kurama gave a small smile. Kuwabara gave a small nod of acknowledgement before turning to face Yusuke. From the look on Kuwabara's face, he hadn't even assumed Kurama a threat. Kurama momentarily entertained the idea of laying out Kuwabara from behind but dismissed the idea with the same speed.

"Well, I ought to get going." Kurama said with a farewell wave. "Bye Kurama! Say hi to your m-" Kurama looked curiously at Yusuke, who seemed to freeze for a second before shaking his head. "Sorry. Brain fart." He apologized, somehow making the phrase grosser than it had right to be. Kurama gave a lopsided grin "Good nigh-ah…morning." Kurama turned to leave, hands stuffed in pockets, when Kuwabara's voice made Kurama's head swivel. "Yusuke? You okay?" Kurama groaned. Demon World must have had more of an effect on the Spirit Detective than either of them had realized. Suddenly, Yusuke's position changed.

The Spirit Detective was pointing his finger right at Kurama, his other hand bracing it. Kurama had seen Yusuke using that position in the fight against Hiei. But what was he using it _here_ for? He got his answer soon enough as a pulse of spirit energy came shooting for Kurama, heading straight for the fox demon's chest.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Stay tuned for chapter 2?**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering why Kuwabara was outside at, like, 3:30 in the morning, Eikichi was very sick, so he took her to the vet and was just walking home. See! He really is a sweetie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember when I warned that there was going to be blood and a good deal of it? Well, as you can probably imagine from last chapter's ending, this is going to be bloody. It was actually supposed to be bloodier, but I thought it turned a bit tasteless, so I edited a bit.**

** : I cannot explain how much your review made my day. That review is possibly the only reason why this was uploaded so early. And I totally understand how rare a well-done story is on this place. I'm utterly flattered that you think this is one of those well-done ones! Have a cookie! Heck, have a pie! This chapter's for you!**

Kurama's quick reflexes kicked in, and he heaved himself to the side. A buzzing, excruciating pain ripped through his left shoulder, dulling into a sticky, warm pain. Kurama fell to the ground with a scream, clapping a hand over the hole in his shoulder, which was pouring more sticky blood than Kuwabara thought the human body actually had. He covered his mouth with a hand, disbelieving of the fact that his rival could kill a man, let alone without touching him.

"Urameshiiiiii!" Kuwabara's bullhorn of a voice woke up a nearby raccoon, which scuttled away in fright. "You mean you were holding back while fighting me this whole time?!" He heaved himself at Yusuke, who stepped aside neatly and gave him a heavy boot into the ground ten feet away. "What the hell, Yusuke?" Kurama demanded, struggling to his feet. Unfortunately, Yusuke beat him there. Yusuke's foot crashed into Kurama's shoulder, inches away from the wound. Kurama was thrown back with a scream, blood spattering over his jeans and shoes.

"Yusuke! What the hell are you doing?" The look in Yusuke's eyes made Kurama freeze for a second. A vital second. Yusuke's hand gripped Kurama's blood-soaked shirtfront and heaved the captive fox demon to his feet, slipping slightly in the pool of blood that hung under his friend. Kurama closed his eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. "I'm sorry Yusuke." Kurama said sadly, opening his eyes. Yusuke's eyes knit together in confusion before a myriad of vines shot up from under Yusuke's feet, wrapping themselves around him until there was nothing but a struggling mass of dark green.

Kurama fell to one knee, clutching his shoulder and moaning slightly. "What…just happened?" A voice asked. Kurama swore. He had forgotten that Kuwabara was there. "Long story short, every living thing has "Spirit Energy'" Kurama explained quickly, not wanting to go down the whole 'demon energy' and 'sacred energy' roads. "Basically, that plants sucks it all out. Like a mosquito." Kuwabara's eyebrows creased over his forehead. "So it'll kill him? No fair. I wanted to do that."

Despite the fact that he could feel himself weakening and losing focus, Kurama had to bite back a grin. "I will only render him unconscious. I am forbidden to kill…others." He struggled to his feet leaning heavily on a tree. "Need help?" Kuwabara offered, throwing Kurama's good arm over his shoulder. "You're a bit tall…" Kurama grumbled and shook Kuwabara off, running a hand along one trendil. "I believe he is drained enough."

Kurama was about to order the vines back into their seed form when both him and Kuwabara were blasted far back as Yusuke tore through the vines in a huge pillar of reddish-black light. "You arrogant, pompous demon. Do you still believe that you could capture me?" Kurama peeled a bleary eye open. Yusuke was standing over him in a menacing manner, but Kurama couldn't bring himself to care. At least until Yusuke brought his foot down on Kurama's wound.

Kurama screamed, adrenaline rushing through his body and turning it to ice, counteracting the fiery pain that rushed through his body. His back arched off the ground, and he slammed at Yusuke's shin and thigh, trying to shove his foot off, but Yusuke was putting too much weight on. His only chance was the rose whip. He broke through the haze of pain, trying to remember where his head was, much less the seed. His fingers closed on a familiar seed and he ordered it to grow. Yusuke stepped harder, his shoes becoming soaked in the blood of his friend.

Suddenly, the weight was relieved with an angry bellow from Kuwabara. Kurama tried to rise into consciousness to help but his body realized that there was no more adrenaline, and it shut down. He tried fighting it, but at the last second, he gave in. At least it didn't hurt in the darkness.

* * *

Kuwabara groaned. He had been thrown into a hard surface for the fiftieth time in three minutes. He had managed some damage to Yusuke as well, but not as much as his rival had done to him. "Why aren't you using your little finger trick? I hate it when you hold back on me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara swung a punch at Yusuke's stomach then pulled back for a roundhouse kick. Yusuke dropped to the ground and shot up, catching Kuwabara under the jaw and knocking him far back.

"Yusuke! What's happening here?" A female voice asked in surprise. Yusuke growled and whirled on Botan, fists clenched. "Yusuke! What happened to Kur-" Botan didn't even have time to blink before Yusuke's attack sent her crashing into the boughs of a tree, where she hung, unconscious.

"Urameshi, you have no sense of chivalry!" Kuwabara slapped Yusuke hard across the face before he could dodge. "You never strike a lady and never _ever_ hit her so hard she becomes unconscious, you uncultured rat!" Kuwabara picked up a heavy stick that Yusuke's attack on Botan had jarred loose and slammed down of the Spirit Detective's head. Yusuke crossed his arms above his head, grimacing as the wood jarred against his bare arms. Before Yusuke could react, Kuwabara drove his knee into Yusuke's solar plexus.

Yusuke fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Kuwabara slammed the stick down hard on Yusuke's head. Yusuke fell to the ground, clutching his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He demanded, glaring at Kuwabara. Then his eyes widened at the bruises and cuts that adorned Kuwabara's body. "Wow. What happened to you? Did I actually beat you in my sleep?" Kuwabara stared at Yusuke. "What? Do you... what? The whole finger thing? Do you forget?"

"Forget what? My dream? I remember it. Sure, it was disturbed, but I don't think that's a real good indicator of my morals-" Kuwabara whirled Yusuke around to where Botan was starting to stir. "Holy crap. Did I do that?" Yusuke's eyes widened slightly. Kuwabara nodded sadly. "Then that means Kurama…" Yusuke trailed off looking for the telltale splotch of red that would indicate what he did was _not_ a dream. He found it a ways away and nearly broke down in tears.

He rushed over to his fallen comrade, followed by Kuwabara and an annoyed Botan. "I know you hate me, but that's no reason to pun- Oh, my Enma… " Botan said in horror, floating a few inches above Kurama. "Is he alive?" Yusuke asked the grim reaper.

"Barely. We need to get him to a hospital." Botan replied, unrolling a length of gauze that she pulled from her sleeve. "And tell them what? A magic necklace took me over and made me shoot my friend?" Yusuke demanded. "Let's take him to your house then." Botan said. "Hell no! My mom will probably toss him out because he's too polite. Anyway, she and I kinda had a fight, and she's being a... well, you know the deal." "So this guy's gonna die because you can't apologize to your mom?" Kuwabara demanded.

Botan seemed to suddenly notice Kuwabara's existence. "Hello." She said. Kuwabara bowed quickly and returned to helping Botan bandage Kurama's shoulder. "Doesn't your sister have her own place? Why not crash there?" Yusuke said. Kuwabara sighed and nodded. "I guess it's pretty close. Follow me." Kuwabara gently lifted Kurama onto his back. The warm blood on Kurama's shirtfront pressed into Kuwabara's spine, and he knew that this T-shirt was ruined.

* * *

Kuwabara slipped through an alleyway and along its length until he came to the back of a set of apartments. He motioned for Yusuke to grab the fire escape ladder and pull it down, but Botan beat him to it. Kuwabara shifted Kurama so that he hung over one shoulder and started to climb the ladder. After two stories, he could feel Kurama's blood start to seep through his shirt. By the time he had reached his sister's window on the fifth floor, the blood had seeped into a much larger circle, covering nearly half of the orange top's back and side.

Kuwabara glanced down to make sure Yusuke was still behind him and hadn't accidentally fallen to his death (you can always hope…). Then he rapped loudly on the darkened window. There was a pause, so Kuwabara knocked harder and longer. "Shizuru!" He whispered harshly. Still, no one answered. He pounded one meaty fist on the window. "Sis! Open the window before I break it open!"

Right when he was about to carry through with his threat, a slim female figure appeared, wearing an oversize T-shirt. She threw the window open and slapped Kuwabara so hard that he nearly fell off. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" She hissed, eyes raking over her brother. She was about to continue her tirade when she noticed Kurama hanging limply over Kuwabara's shoulder.

She stepped back and opened the window wider. "He can use my bed. Get him there quickly and gently." She ordered. Then she turned on her heel and started walking towards her bathroom. She returned to the room where Kuwabara laid Kurama with wads of gauze. "Kazuma, go to the convenience store down the street and get plenty of bandaging. When you think you have too much, double the amount."

Kuwabara turned to go when Shizuru caught sight of her brother's back. "Kazu, is that your blood or his?" "His." "Bull." Shizuru crossed her arms over her chest and raised a curious eyebrow. Kuwabara grunted in anger and tore his shirt off showing his sister his unwounded back. "See!" He wiped away a smudge of Kurama's blood that had seeped through his shirt. Shizuru sighed. In a flash, she had whipped her own shirt off and shoved it over her brother's shoulders.

"There. Now you look less like a serial killer." Shizuru stated, trying to get Kurama into a sitting position. "Sis! Put a shirt on!" Kuwabara scolded. Shizuru made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat and snapped a kick to her brother's stomach. Get going!" She hissed, stuffing her head and arms through her brother's discarded shirt.

As Kuwabara left, Yusuke and Botan helped Shizuru try to peel off Kurama's jacket and shirt, but the blood had already started to congeal. With every gentle shifting of clothing, new blood seeped out from under the dried blood. Shizuru finally gave up and fetched some kitchen scissors. She hacked a rough line along the side seam of Kurama's shirt and carefully encroached on the wound. With a few more snips, the front of his shirt was peeled away, revealing the horror of his wound. "He has a hole in his shoulder." She noted dully.

She glanced to the side. Neither one of the strangers seemed very surprised. Shizuru glanced back at the boy. He had a _hole_ in his _shoulder_. That was not healthy. Shizuru was about to shake down the two beside her for information on who, what, when, where, why, and _how_ a boy got a _hole_ in his _shoulder_ when the boy got to his feet and left, a look of remorse poorly hidden. Shizuru turned around and remained silent.

The two girls got to work trimming the red-headed boy's jacket and shirt from his back. After nearly ten minutes of careful snipping, swearing, and drops of blood staining Shizuru's white mattress, they had Kurama's wound freed of cloth and started cleaning it carefully. The blood had dripped all the way down his chest, rubbed into his skin by his shirt. It took every cloth Shizuru owned plus a few paper towels just to mop it all up.

By the time they had started to apply a strange-smelling ointment to the edges of the hole, Kuwabara had returned with a bag full of bandages. He dropped his burden in front of his sister and gaped at the whole. "Holy crap! I can stick my hand through that hole!" Kuwabara explained, seeing the true extend of Kurama's wound for the first time. Yusuke growled from his position in the doorway. "Yeah. I can fit this finger through as well." Yusuke held up his middle finger and left, slamming the doorway. "What's with him?" Kuwabara muttered. No one answered.

Shizuru got to her feet, admiring her handiwork. "I don't know if he's lost too much blood or not, but if he starts to go into cardiac arrest, take him to the hospital. He's not going to die in my house. I have to leave for work in a few minutes, but I'll be back around dinnertime. Behave." She got to her feet and changed into her uniform. "Oh. And if I come back and find out he died in here, I'm going to kill you, visit you in hell, bring you back, torture you, and then kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible." She said in her usual bored voice. She left in the silence that followed.

"That's one psychotic sister you have there." Yusuke commented. Kuwabara nodded offhandedly. "She really cares. She just hides it really well."

Botan got to her feet. "I'm going to have to report this to Koenma. Make sure not to touch the necklace until a team is sent down to dispatch it. In fact, Kuwabara, your sister has no spiritual or demonic energy, correct?" Kuwabara nodded. "Perfect. Have her hide it." Botan instructed, opening a window and flying towards Spirit World.

* * *

**Poor Yusuke. And in case you didn't figure it out, (I was rather unclear, I admit. I have a bit of a bad habit of assuming the reader can read my mind...) the necklace found the demonic energy that was hidden, what with the demon atavism. That's also the reason Kurama's spirit energy-suck vines didn't work: he was operating on demonic energy. And is it just me, or does Shizuru totally rock?**

**Sorry for the double upload. I was reading through Chapter 1 and saw some rather blatant grammatical errors, and some spacing ff,net took out. (seriously. In the scene where Kurama is looking for the door to Demon City, I had him clap a hand over Yusuke's mouth without opening a finger. ...*commence slow clap*) Of course, I'm only human, so please let me know if I missed anything, or if anything doesn't make sense.**

**Chapter 3 is on its way! Please read and review! A simple "This is cool!" or "I like this!" Is all that's needed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heeeeeere's Chapter 3! Kurama gets better. YAY!**

* * *

Kurama stirred, eyes flickering behind closed lids. He was halfway to consciousness when a dull, throbbing pain hit him like a truck. He jettisoned into a alertness, clutching his shoulder, which felt like it had a hole in it. Oh, wait. It _did_. He groaned and opened his eyes. "So the fox awakes." A familiar cold and harsh voice spoke from his left. He sat up carefully. "Hello Hiei. Have you come to kill me for betraying you?" Kurama asked, knowing the little fire apparition would not kill possibly the only human that he didn't hate.

"I was freed from Spirit World's prison on the account that I do not kill any pathetic scum." Hiei said distastefully. "You mean humans." Kurama corrected. Hiei snorted. "Fine then. Pathetic _humans_. Unfortunately your little hidey hole is a human, so I cannot kill you either." Despite Hiei's cool tone, Kurama could see that Hiei was glad to have an excuse to not live up to his pride and slay his acquaintance.

"Since you're injured, I came to tell you to heal swiftly. The Spirit Beasts are longing to burst from their cages. Their spies had discovered that Koenma sent you and the detective to their city and are demanding the same." Kurama groaned. He was about to respond when the door opened. Hiei was a black blur as he hopped out the open window.

"Kurama? You awake?" Kurama turned to face Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Yes." He replied shortly. The pain was coloring his vision slightly red. "Thank Go-uh, Enma." Kurama nodded shortly. He knew that Yusuke was no doubt tormenting himself for thrashing his friend so brutally, but Kurama didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound cheap and stupid. He wasn't fine. True, he had taken Hiei's sword through his stomach, but Hiei was quick and clean. Not only that, but the sword had missed his vital organs, and it was a thin slit.

Kurama sighed. "Hey, Eikichi, want to say hi to Kurama?" Kuwabara held the little kitten in the crook of his arm. "The vet checked her out. Apparently, she was just acting prissy." Kuwabara prattled on. Kurama didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but apparently the brown and white cat was very important to Kuwabara. Kurama glanced at the kitten, who was sniffing Kurama's cheek experimentally. Suddenly, she hissed and lashed out at Kurama's face. She jumped down, dug her claws into Kurama's leg, and dashed out of the room.

"Eikichi!" Kuwabara scolded. "Sorry. She's never like that. Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama gave a short laugh, but that hurt his shoulder, so he stopped. "I am quite well. Unfortunately felines and canines do not get along." Kurama rubbed the scratches the kitten had left, but even that hurt, so he let his arms drop. "Oh. Do you have a dog?" Kuwabara asked. "You could say that." Kurama muttered.

Kurama reached into his hair, ignoring the pain that zapped him from his wounded shoulder. Pulling out a few seeds, he transformed them into vines and flowers. "May I please have a bowl and a food processor?" He asked. "Is it something I can do?" Yusuke asked. Kurama thought for a second. "Yes. Please take these and blend them in the food processor and blend them into a paste with as much honey and milk as needed to reach the consistency of peanut butter." He instructed.

Yusuke returned with a small bowl full of a strange golden green goo. Kurama sat up straighter and instructed the two boys how to unwrap his bandages, clean the wound, apply the ointment, and rewrap new bandages in place. By the time they all had finished, Kurama noticed a strange woman leaning against the doorjam.

Kurama gave a curious half-wave. The woman nodded in acknowledgment. "So the Sleeping Beauty is alive." She sighed, lighting a cigarette. Kurama knit his eyebrows, unsure if her should be flattered or creeped out. "This is my sister, Shizuru. You're in her apartment right now." Kuwabara introduced. "Then I am grateful." Kurama nodded, and his head spun. " However, I am feeling light-headed from blood loss, and this antibiotic is stinging quite painfully. I will lie down for a while, if you do not mind." Kurama didn't even bother waiting for anyone to reply before falling back in the bed and into beautiful darkness.

"He's out like a light." Shizuru observed, taking a puff on her cigarette. "Thanks, Sherlock." Yusuke grumbled. Shizuru gave him a death glare but didn't make a move to attack him. "I'm going to make dinner. I have instant ramen, rice, instant ramen, some leftover tankatsu, instant ramen, salad from an international store, and instant ramen. Oh yeah, and instant ramen. Take your pick." She said. "Do we have a choice?" Kuwabara asked rhetorically. "No." Shizuru got out a large pot and started boiling water. "No you don't." "Well, I have to get to work, so I don't care." Kuwabara left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Yusuke sat in the corner of Shizuru's room, staring at Kurama. The boy seemed paler than usual, and he was really cold. Yusuke growled and punched the ground beneath him in anger. It wasn't his fault! He was _possessed_ for Enma's sake. But he should have fought , He knew what was going on. He knew that he was going to shoot a friend who had already been attacked and nearly died because he couldn't stifle a _sneeze_. But he did it anyway. Why? Because a voice in his head told him to.

Yusuke growled and gripped his head in his hands._ I can't beat myself up over this. _Yusuke told himself. _It was a mistake._ **A mistake you will soon repeat.** That voice! _I'll never hurt any of my friends again! _**Of course you won't. I cannot possess you without the necklace.** Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows. _Then why are you talking to me?_ The voice didn't reply as Yusuke sank into the darkness of sleep.

The Kansei no Tachi sighed. Casting out his will, he picked up the boy he had used to take out the fox demon. He was sitting there, unaware to the fact that it could still possess him. It peered into the boy's mind, reading his thoughts. _I can't beat myself up over this. It was a mistake. _Kanseilaughed shortly. **A mistake you will soon repeat. **The boy jumped in shock. _I'll never hurt any of my friends again!_ Kansei thought for a second. It would be better to make the boy think that he was safe. **Of course you won't. I cannot possess you without the necklace. **_Then why are you talking to me? _Kansei decided not to answer, instead forcing the boy's mind gently into sleep.

Kansei opened Yusuke's eyes, examining the boy's scarred and callused fingers. They would do. Kansei flooded all of his will into the boy, and the boy followed his orders unquestioningly slowly, Kansei led the boy towards the place where his necklace form was hidden, in a jewelry box among many other trinkets.

Still asleep despite his open eyes, Yusuke picked up the shiny metal. Kansei momentarily considered possessing the boy again, but his injured friend had more friend had more power than the boy could ever hope for. So Kansei walked Yusuke over to the bed and made him slip the necklace over the injured demon's neck.

Kansei walked the boy back to his seat and sent him back to his sleep. Then Kansei turned his attention towards possessing the redheaded demon.

Like the boy he had just possessed, this boy's demon energy was not apparent. But while the boy's was well hidden, this one's was simply mixed with human spirit energy. Kansei hissed. To possess this demon, he would need to separate his demonic energy from his spiritual energy. That took passionate emotions: Lust, anger, hate.

Kansei started searching.

* * *

**A/N: So, Yeah.**

**Read and Review, please! =w=**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is one of the shorter chapters, I'm sorry. Chapter 5 is coming up soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kansei growled in frustration. If he had hands and hair, he would start pulling it out. A clear bubble surrounded the demon's emotions, impenetrable and tall. He had no way to break through on his own (even if he did, he doubted he could). He would have to break the demon first, prey on his human fear and anger.

Kansei concentrated on the demon's mind, reading centuries and millenniums of experiences and emotions.

Kansei watched in approval as cracks formed in the demon's emotional bubble. All of his experiences were being distorted to paint his as the villain. This demon seemed especially susceptible to self-hate, a detestably human characteristic. Kansei changed the nightmare to show the demon brutally murdering his human family in a demonic rage. More cracks appeared larger than the others. Kansei took note.

This demon valued his human family over his demon pack, Yomi, Kuronue, and his human friends.. Kansei changed the nightmares to involve the demon's human family. The cracks broadened and grew until they crashed to the ground with three words: "We despise you."

Suddenly, control of the demon flooded through his as the demonic and spiritual energies separated just enough to allow Kansei control of the body, yet also keep the human form the demon was in. Knowledge flooded his subconscious. The levels of intelligence and wisdom was almost too much to bear. But it would be useful, so he kept it.

Kansei opened the demon's eyes. The boy he had controlled, the demon called him Yusuke,, was sitting closer to the demon. He was arguing with a brown-haired woman the demon considered Shizuru. "Well, what do I care if it leaks again?" Yusuke shrugged and turned away, catching sight of the demon's open eyes.

"You feeling better?" Yusuke asked as Kansei sat the demon up. "Yes, I just needed a nice, long rest." The voice Kansei spoke with was cool, smooth, and ...almost... kind. It was actually pleasant to listen to. "Fortunately, I am healed enough. It takes more than your spiritual energy to kill me!" Kansei hoped this demon was the type to joke like that.

Yusuke grinned, but the demon's sharp eyes saw the slight upturn of the eyebrows. The boy was still concerned. "Really.. I feel quite healthy." Kansei was pleasantly surprised to find the demon's speech patterns were so deeply ingrained that Kansei used them subconsciously. Kansei looked up at Yusuke. For some reason, Yusuke still seemed suspicious. Kansei felt a moment of panic. Could Yusuke see the necklace's cord peeking over the demon's collar? A quick glance at the clean black T-shirt the demon was wearing showed no sign of what hung underneath.

Whatever Yusuke's suspicions were, it was highly improbable that he thought the demon was possessed. He had no reason to. A more likely situation would be that Yusuke was worried about his demon friend. After all, Yusuke was the mortal who injured the demon. It was common for humans to feel remorse for injuring another.

Perfect. Kansei stood the demon up. "I feel perfectly fine." Kansei put some inflections of pain into the words even though he felt none. Kansei saw Yusuke flinch almost imperceptibly. Then Yusuke turned and shuffled away, hands in pockets. The brown-haired woman, Shizuru, shrugged and followed Yusuke out the door.

Kansei reached into the demon's hair, where he stored his plant weapons. He drew out a rose seed and was about to transform it into the demon's whip when the demon's brain reminded him that it was unnecessary to kill anymore. Once he consumed all of this demon's energy, he could regain his form and go back to the demon world to wreak havoc.

Kansei replaced the seed and walked out. "I must get going. My mother will worry if I'm gone for too long." Kansei said, miming the demon's calm mannerisms. "Sorry, Kurama. You'll have to wait to visit you mother." A high-pitched yet authoritative voice commanded. Kansei whirled the demon around. A young toddler floated behind the demon.

"Hello Lord Koenma. Why can I not?" Kansei put a hint of sadness in his words. Koenma quirked an eyebrow. Kansei chided himself mentally. The demon wasn't the type to question authority needlessly. "I just worry about her. That's all." Kansei recovered, giving a lopsided grin. Koenma sighed. "I'm sorry Kurama, but an urgent mission came up. The Saint Beasts discovered that you and Yusuke went to their City and are demanding to come to yours.

Kansei tuned out the rest of Koenma's speech, This would actually work in his favor. The demon he controlled could "accidentally" go missing in Demon City. Once he finished draining this demon's energy, he could devour the demon's human shell, gaining even more power. The wheels in the demon's head kept turning, plotting it's own demise.

"Kurama? You doing okay?" Kansei was snapped out of his musings by a hand on the demon's shoulder. "Sorry. Just thinking." Kansei said dismissively. "It _would_ be wisest to leave immediately." He continued. "Not only that, but it would worry my mother if I showed up in bloodstained pants and shoes." Kansei felt rather proud of himself for deceiving the humans closest to the demon.

"However, it would be unwise to wear articles of clothing stained by human blood into Demon City. Will you allow me to go home and change?" Kansei knew that he needed more time to fully absorb the demon's energy. "No need!" A cheerful voice called. Kansei growled internally. "What do you mean, Botan?" Kansei turned to face the blue-haired grim reaper, who was holding a brown paper bag in one hand.

"I though of that! Well, Koenma did, and he sent me to get your clothes." Botan explained. Kansei cursed as the bluenette brought out a pink and gold outfit." This is really an outfit you own?" Botan asked seriously. Kansei growled internally but kept the demon's calm demeanor. "That's my school uniform." Kansei explained quietly, taking the demon's "school uniform" into Shizuru's bathroom.

Kansei sighed as he changed the demon's clothes, making sure the necklace wasn't visible through the fabric. When he exited, he came chest-to face with a black clothed figure. "Hello, Hiei." Kansei greeted before a prick of information made him start. Hiei was a telepath. Kansei threw up mental walls and brushed past the fire apparition.

"Shall we get going?" Kansei asked, more pointedly than the demon likely would have. Yusuke shrugged and beckoned for the demon and the apparition to follow. Kansei cursed mentally, keeping up the demon's calm façade. The apparition was powerful enough to give the demon's human shell a little trouble. Though that could be resolved by reverting to the demon's true form.

"Keep up, fox." Hiei said with more disdain than he normally spoke with. Kansei nodded and hurried to fall in step next to Hiei, shoving the demon's hands in his pockets. Hiei glanced at the demon out of the corners of his eye. Kansei ignored him. He was no doubt wondering about his friend's mental walls when he had never put them up before.

Yusuke stopped short, glancing quickly at Hiei before returning his gaze forward. Kansei narrowed the demon's eyes. They knew, that was certain. But they continued as if nothing was wrong. Kansei eased the demon's features into a pleasant smile.

Kansei was lead along an alley just outside the city. Yusuke turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Turning to follow, the demon didn't remember it was a dead end until he was shoved forward to his hands and knees.

"Hey, necklace guy! Get outta my friend!" Yusuke planted himself between Kansei and the exit. Kansei put on a look of confusion and stood the demon up. "Yusuke. What are you doing?" "I'm helping a friend." He said, fury painted over his face. Kansei stepped the demon back in fear. The demon's back bumped against the back wall. Kansei was about to continue playing pretend, but the demon's intelligence told that would be best to overpower them now in the demon's true form.

Kansei obeyed.

* * *

**A/N: And the evil necklace taps into Yoko's powers. Oops...**

**Read and review, please? =w=**


	5. Chapter 5

Kuwabara growled. Garbage duty sucked. It was hot, smelly and way too heavy. Grunting in anger, he kicked the door open and heaved the garbage bag into the restaurant's dumpster. Suddenly, he felt a shiver run down his spine. A creepy aura was filtering from an alley that ran adjacent to the alley the dumpster was in.

Kuwabara crept to the intersection between the two alleys and peered over the edge. He gaped. Urameshi and some short guy clothed in all black were attacking a tall man clothed in all white. Kuwabara looked closer. Did that man have _dog ears?_ And a _tail_? Kuwabara rubbed his eyes, but the vision remained the same: a white dog-man was overpowering Urameshi and a man with a sword using only a handful of plants. Okay.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, Spirit Sword popping into being. Everyone paused for a second before resuming their fight. "Kuwabara! What are you doing here?" Yusuke yelled back as he dodged a deadly piece of greenery.

Kuwabara didn't answer. Leave it to Urameshi to forget Kuwabara's job at the restaurant. "Who's that?" He asked as he started hacking away at a thorny vine that popped out of the ground in front of him. Yusuke ducked out of the way as some fiery seeds shot themselves at him. "It's Kurama, but he's possessed by the necklace." Yusuke explained as a branch caught him in the chest and blew him back against the wall.

Kuwabara gaped. "_That's_ the redheaded guy? But... Why does he have a tail?" He asked, sidestepping and slicing a branch that sought himself out. Before Urameshi could reply, Kuwabara heard a clod, unfamiliar voice. "I don't like this..." It said. Kuwabara glanced at the black blur with a word, but he was attempting to engage... Kurama...in close combat nearly ten feet away.

"What do you mean?" Urameshi's voice asked. Kuwabara glanced behind his shoulder. Urameshi was picking himself from the far end of the alley. Neither one of them was close enough to talk. "What's going on?" He demanded, chopping a vine heading his way.

_Silence, fool_. The strange voice spoke again. _While telepathy is beyond you mortals, do not assume it is beyond me._ Kuwabara froze in confusion and was knocked into the wall. _Foolish mortal._ The voice said disdainfully.

_Hiei_. Urameshi's voice interrupted Kuwabara's rude reply. _What's wrong?_ Urameshi asked. _The fox is in his true form. He could destroy all of us with one blow. Why doesn't he?_ The voice, Hiei, hissed. _Don't know. Kurama could be fighting the necklace. Should we regroup? _ Urameshi stood next to Kuwabara. _Hn._ Hiei disengaged from Kurama and stood next to Kuwabara and Urameshi. _So here is the plan_... Hiei started.

* * *

Kansei grinned. Hiei had just broked away from the demon and regrouped with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Just the way he wanted. A flick of the wrist , and a thicket of vines shot up from under the three and surrounded them within a second.

Kansei lapped a thin rivulet of blood that was stretching across the demon's arm. He had to hand it to the demon. He had a plant for every occasion. This vine, a descendent of the plant the demon had used to attempt to subdue Kansei in Yusuke's body, had more of a taste for demonic energy. Yusuke and Hiei were no doubt weakening each second.

Kansei paced back and forth as he felt the energies of Hiei and Yusuke weakening. Was it possible for them to escape? Yes. Kuwabara could use his spirit energy. It was likely. But this form was powerful enough to dominate this whole human city. Two pesky mortals didn't stand a chance.

"Excuse me." A smooth voice spoke. Kansei whirled the demon around, but there was nothing there, save the wriggling mass of vines that surrounded Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "In here." The voice spoke again, and Kansei felt a prickly sensation in his subconscious, as if he had sudden;yy remembered something important.

Kansei looked inside the demon. The demon's true self was there, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "I do believe that is my body you are using. I would like it back." The tone of the demon's voice was cold and harsh, not at all like his human shell's. Kansei actually was afraid.

* * *

Yoko sighed, bending down to pick up a sharp of glass that had surrounded his human emotions. This would take some time to fix. "It was incredibly low of you to attack my human side." Yoko straightened, clenching the glass so hard his hand started bleeding. "Get out." He growled at the parasitic demon.

Yoko grinned slightly as he sensed Kansei's fear. No doubt Kansei knew of Yoko's true power. Kansei was, after all, using Yoko's intelligence. These parasite types were all the same: using up everything you have but having no real skills of their own.

"I said, get out." Yoko hissed, crushing the glass in his hand. Kansei knew that Yoko could actually kill him. Yoko knew he knew. Yoko also knew it was wiser from the parasitic demon to retreat to his necklace where he couldn't be harmed.

But he also needed just a bit more of Yoko's energy to regain his old form. And with the added energy being drained from Hiei and Yusuke, Kansei was so close to becoming corporeal that it was highly unlikely that the parasite would leave unless completely necessary.

Yoko stepped forward and lifted his bloody hand. "This is demonic energy flowing down my hand. Don't you just want it all?" Yoko held out his hand enticingly, a small smile on his lips. Kansei searched to demon's face for any signs of deceit except for the normal spark in his eyes. Kansei stepped forward. The demonic energy oozing from the wound flooded his senses.

But as the power came in, he could feel his control over the demon slipping away. Wide-eyed with panic, he grabbed the only thing within reach: Yoko's wrist "What's happening?" Kansei asked in fear, an invisible force tugging at him. Yoko smirked. "You've always wanted a form of your own. Happy birthday." Yoko peeled Kansei's fingers off and watched as the parasite disappeared.

If only he knew what he was getting into...

* * *

Kansei snapped into consciousness. Then feelings rushed into him. Not emotions, but sights and smells and touch flooded his brain. _His _brain. It had been a while since he had truly felt. He felt so... alive!

Then he noticed the demon's true form standing in front of him. Was the demon always that tall? Kansei was about to taunt the demon's failure when a gurgle erupted from his mouth. _WHAT WAS THAT?_ He clapped a hand to his throat to find it nearly nonexistent. _What?_

His hands, arms, legs, and torso were nothing but pudgy stumps. Was...was he a child? A newborn demon with no more strength than the average mortal? But how?

The demon's true form sighed, ripping the necklace from his neck as he shifted into his redheaded form. "Gaining a new form is tricky business." He said, "You never know what form you're going to get." With a flick of the wrist, a whip sliced around. Kansei felt a moment of pain, and then nothing.

Suddenly, he realized he was floating into the air. He looked down and saw the demon standing over a decapitated baby demon. Was that... "Come with me." A hurried voice said. Kansei glanced to the side. A black-haired girl was sitting on an oar, eyes glued to a clipboard she was taking notes on.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking-" The girl waved an arm with a sigh, and Kansei was surrounded by a purplish orb. "Please shut up, or I'll have a bunch of souls on backup." The girl said, running her eyes down. "Kansei...Kansei...Kansei..." she searched methodically, running her finger down the list.

"Ah. Hell. Don't get that one every day." The girl mused, shooting towards Hell with Kansei in tow.

* * *

Kurama looked at the headless baby with pity. No doubt he was on his was to Hell. Kurama sighed and looked around for his friends. That cage... it was comprised of vines from demon world that sucked out demonic energy. Heart pounding with fear, Kurama returned the vines to their seed form. Kuwabara and Yusuke collapsed on the ground, having been pushing against the vine in hopes of escape. Hiei was already unconscious. Ignoring shouts from the two humans, Kurama swore and knelt nexct to the fire apparition. "He'll be fine." Kurama said after checking Hiei's pulse.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared warily at the fox demon as he got to his feet and brushed off his knees. "Where's the necklace?" Yusuke demanded, finger pointed at Kurama. Kurama took a surprised step back. "So you _can_ use that head of yours. We'll make a strategist out of you yet." Kurama joked, jerking a thumb to where the necklace shimmered.

Yusuke called Botan for backup as Kurama explained Kansei's motives "Unfortunately, as I know, regaining a form is not always easy and does not always give you your desired result."

Suddenly, Hiei opened his eyes and sat up. He stared at Kurama then got to his feet. "Good to have you back, fox." He said before sauntering away.

"Come back here Hiei! You still have a job!" The four glanced up as Botan swooped overhead amd landed squarely in front of Hiei. Hiei shrugged and rejoined the others. "We'll take care of the necklace and the body. Just get the Saint-Beasts under control!" Botan ordered

Yusuke snorted. "Business as usual."

* * *

**A/N: Finally another update! Took long enough, eh?**

**Well, I wasn't too sure about the ending. I always feel like I'm bad at those... But that's what I did. If you have any other ideas, feel free to tell me in a review or a PM or whatever.**

**And Kurama actually killed a baby demon. Who knew he was so completely heartless? Although, he did kill a human child who was actually innocent, soooooo...**

**Read and review, please! =w=**


End file.
